Its called break up cause we're broken
by mystakenidentity
Summary: Ron has finally realized that not every relationship works, people fall in and out of love all the times and sometimes its just better to move on then ... ruin the lives of the people you love the most...


The weasleys , Harry Potter and Hermione Granger(weasley)

Please don't rip this up

I don't know how to start this ,i've never been good at this writing thing so I'm sorry if this isn't a very good letter but its the best i could do ... although it can never make up for the things i said and did yesterday i hope this helps heal the hole i ripped and have been ripping between out family for this past year but i especially hope that it is a start to make up for all the damage i made yesterday.

i just ... I've done a lot of thinking lately ... what with all of you so angry with me ... with reason i do agree its just ... i am so sorry ...

I've done a lot of thinking as I've already stated and i just ... its not that i don't think its just ... what i want to say and what i end up saying always comes out differently no matter how i try to explain it I'm always saying the wrong thing at the wrong time ...I'm sorry.

its why I'm writing you this letter now ... i just feel that i can explain it better to you all like this ... don't worry mum and dad I'm not going to do anything stupid its just after last night ... i truly saw how unhappy everyone was while i was around because i was being stupid and saying stupid things ... and i think that we all need a break ... that you guys all need a break from me and i need to find out who i am ... i don't want to be just another weasley or harry potters best friend ... i think once i find out who i am ... I'll be less idiotic and git like as Ginny put it last night.

Mum and Dad I'm so sorry i didn't turn out to be the son you wanted ... i truly am ... but I'm kind of glad ... its through being a complete git that I'm slowly learning to be a better person... because I'm changing not only so you can one day be proud of your youngest so who is setting out to make a name for himself instead of living in the shadows of his family and hopefully this will make me into a better, more worthy person... because I'm so sorry for making you cry mum , I'm so sorry for what i said last night, i never wanted to hurt anyone ... so I'm sorry.

Harry mate you've been my best friend for years now, even through i haven't been a proper mate to you ... not always but I've always been glad you were my friend despite not always showing it ... mate since first year we've done practically everything together ( except when you were defeating Voldy and i was snogging lavender ...) and i ...i don't know what to say ... I've always been jealous of you harry and i am sorry because i know that you would trade lives in a heartbeat because you never wanted this ... its just ... I'm finally learning that i can be my own person. so i wish you the best and hope that one day you will also forgive me for what i said last night ... i was wrong and stupid for even thinking half of the crap i was spewing ... one day I'll make it up to you mate but until then keep safe cause i wont be there to bail you out as always ...

Gin,George,Bill,Percy and charlie you have all been the best and worst siblings that anyone could ask for but i wouldn't trade all out ups and downs for the world ... i've grown up in the last couple of hours more so then i have done in the past few years ... and it was partly thanks to all of you ... for what you said to me yesterday when i was out of line ... so thank you ... i know i have repeated this a lot but i really do hope i'll be welcome back one day when i'm ready because ... i would hate to lose the best family anyone's ever had just because i was being an idiot.

Fred ... look after her ... your my brother and despite what i said and did i am truly happy for you ... you deserve to be happy ... we nearly lost you in the war and i think i even knew at that point that she liked you it was the way she looked at you, how happy she was that you were alive ... i don't want to lose you as my brother just because i've been stupid ... i know no matter how much i try to apologize it can never erase the pain and suffering that i put you all through this past year, it should have been a time of family, healing but most of all it should have been a fun time and then i just had to start something which is tearing our family apart ... so i'll say sorry again even though i know it will never fix anything in hope that one day years from now when i have finally grown up into the person i hope that one day will earn your love, trust and respect you will all forgive me ... but especially you Fred , you and Hermione for i have hurt you both the most . That being said ... Fred Weasley if you hurt her in any way i will personally kick your ass so badly that you wished **Voldermort** was still alive .. do you read me ... i swear i will ... so love her ... like i will never be able to, because she loves you so much ...

Her... Hermione i don't know how to express to you how sorry i am ... i love you and i know that doesn't mean much especially as you don't love me in the same way ... i just wanted you to know ... not so you could feel guilty or anything like that ... i lost my chance with you and i'm sorry i'm such a stupid screw up ... i am so sorry for hurting you in any way before, during and after our brief relationship ... i was a bad boyfriend ... but even worse i was a bad friend to you and harry ... so for that i am very sorry ... and i know you feel guilty... but I'll be OK

i'm not quite sure how to end this ... its one of the many things i'm not sure of at the moment but i hope that you can all forgive me for that as i am still learning and maybe with time i'll get better at figuring things out ...

Thank you for putting up with me for this long ...i won't be gone for any longer than i need to and when i come back i hope we will all be ok ...

Ronald. B. Weasley


End file.
